Forgive And Forget
by HailsTG28
Summary: Everyone is noticing how the relationship between Tony and Gibbs is strained since after the shooting. Gibbs doesn't want to talk about and Tony is getting annoyed with being left in the office every case. But what happens when one of their friend's ends up on the autopsy table, and a killer with a grudge come's out from the shadows. Set in season 13. Team as family. Father/son.


**Forgive And Forget**

 **A/N: Hey guy's, so this is something that kinda popped into my head the other day and I just thought id share it with you.**

 **This is set in season 13, sometime after 'Personal Day', when Gibbs and Tony are talking a bit better.**

 **I don't have a beta or anyone who proof reads for me, so if there are any mistakes I am sorry. I'm only 17 and I do try to fix them before publishing.**

 **I don't own NCIS, the creators do.  
**

 **Rated T to be safe.**

 **Hope you enjoy, Haylee!**

McGee and Bishop both stepped off the elevator and walked towards the bull pen, only to slow down when they saw Tony already at his desk, before them.

"You're here early" Bishop said, dropping her bag by her desk.

Tony sighed "Not by choice".

McGee frowned "You get called in early by Vance or something?" he asked, sitting down at his desk.

"No. The power's out in my apartment, so it was either wait in the dark and stare at the coffee pot or come in early and get coffee" Tony said as he typed something in on his computer before leaning back in his chair.

"What happened?" Bishop asked leaning forward on her desk, curious.

Tony winced "I uhhh….may have forgotten to pay my rent this month so he cut the power to my place until I pay him" he sighed.

"Why didn't you pay him?" McGee asked.

Tony shrugged "Haven't really been there too much, and when I have it's been too late to even think about doing it" he answered.

Bishop looked at him in sympathy. She knew he had been staying late at the office since the shooting. Although she didn't know the exact reason, she had an idea it had something to do with him and Gibbs.

"Gear up" Gibbs said as he came into the bull pen, coffee in hand "Dead Petty Officer in Washington Potomac Park".

The team quickly grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs towards the elevator but where stopped when Vance called them.

"Agent Gibbs, I need to borrow Agent DiNozzo for the morning" he said from the stairs.

Tony frowned "Why?" he asked. What did Vance want form him now? The thought.

"Don't worry, it will only be for the morning" Vance said "You should be done by the time Agent Gibbs and the team are back from the scene".

Tony went to protest but Gibbs had already gone to the elevator, McGee and Bishop following behind him "Take your time DiNozzo" he said, and the doors shut.

Tony gave out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand down his face. He was that close to getting out the office after being stuck in it for the past few cases, and not only was it Gibbs doing it again, but now Vance was stopping him.

Tony turned back to his desk and, dropped his back to the floor with a thud, and turned to Vance, who still stood on the stairs watching him.

"My office DiNozzo" he said and turned away towards this office.

Tony took a deep breath in and followed Vance, trying so hard to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

"What ya got Duck?" Gibbs asked, coming to stand next to him, looking down at the man before him.

"Cause of death would be two gunshot wounds to the chest" Ducky said, opening the victims jacket up to show two holes in the mans chest on the left "Looks to be done at close range".

"TOD" Gibbs asked.

Ducky thought for a second "I'd say round 0500 this morning" he answered.

"Boss" McGee said coming over "The victim's name is Petty Officer Spencer Cormack. He's a weapons specialist stationed at Quantico. Witness said he found the body at 0600 this morning while walking his dog" he said.

Ducky stood up and saw Bishop taking sketches and frowned "May I ask where Anthony might be Jethro?" he asked, turning to Gibbs who looked up from his notes.

"Vance wanted him for something" Gibbs answered, not sounding to bothered by it.

Ducky rose an eyebrow "When on your way to a scene? I find that a bit odd" he in a confused tone before adding "And you let him?" he asked, watching Gibbs carefully.

Gibbs said nothing making Ducky shake his head disapprovingly "You did not care where he was, did you?".

Before Gibbs could answer Ducky had walked away to Palmer, helping him with the body bag. Gibbs sighed slightly. Out of everyone Ducky was the most pissed off at him, and Ducky was not one who was afraid to say what he thinks.

Once the body had been moved and put into the van, Bishop and McGee collected all the evidence and equipment before they all headed back to the yard.

* * *

Gibbs strode into the bull pen, McGee and Bishop trailing behind him.

"Bishop, go to the victims house and talk to the family" he ordered before turning to McGee "Bank statements, phone records. See if there is anything unusual".

McGee sat down at his desk while Bishop picked up her bag, after just dropping it onto the floor, and walked to the elevator. At that moment Tony came down the stairs and walked into the bull pen.

"Nice of you to join us DiNozzo" Gibbs said, never looking up from his desk.

McGee could see Tony's jaw tense at the comment made "I'll fill him in, Boss" he said, sending Tony a sympathetic look.

"Don't waste too much time" he replied before walking out the bull pen.

Tony sighed before walking back to his desk and dropping to his chair "Okay, what have we got then, Probie?" he asked.

McGee rolled his eyes at the name "Our victims name is Petty Officer Spencer Cormack. He was a weapons specialist at Quantico" he answered, "Ducky said he was shot a close range, twice in the chest".

"Spencer Cormack?" Tony asked, voice unsure.

"Yeah, why?" McGee frowned. looking over at Tony he saw that he was lost in his head. "Tony?" McGee got up and walked to Tony's desk "You okay?".

"I know Cormack" he said quietly, surprising McGee.

"You do? How?".

Tony sighed "Back when Gibbs was in Mexico, we worked a case. Cormack witnessed his friends murder, Petty Officer Spike Cole" Tony stopped for a second "Spencer was losing his mind after. He couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, he didn't know how to handle the situation".

"You got to know him, didn't you" McGee said, watching Tony's face carefully.

Tony nodded "I tried helping as best as I could. Tried getting him to talk to someone, a professional, who could really help him, but he didn't want any of it. He'd only talk to me" Tony sighed, turning to his desk and logging into his computer.

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

Tony thought for a second "A couple of weeks ago maybe" he smiled slightly he wanted to tell me something" then suddenly Tony's face fell completely, and he froze in realization.

McGee watched his friend with concern "What did he want to tell you?" he asked.

Tony looked up and gave McGee a sad smile "He called to tell me his wife was 2 months pregnant" he said then went back to looking his computer.

McGee froze "oh no" he said.

"Yup" Tony mumbled, never taking his eyes off his computer screen.

"Tony, I'm sorry, about Cormack" McGee said quietly.

"I'm going down to see of Ducky's got something" Tony said and got up from his desk and walked away before McGee could say anything else.

* * *

Tony just stepped off the elevator when he heard Ducky and Gibbs talking to each other. He stopped just outside of the door and decided to stay there, considering Ducky's tone was not his normal friendly one. An angry Ducky was a scary one.

"How long is this going to last, Jethro, Honestly?" Ducky asked, steeping around the autopsy table so he was opposite Gibbs.

"Define 'this' Duck?" Gibbs replied, frowning at the doctor in front of him.

Ducky rolled his eyes in annoyance "You are perfectly aware of what I am talking about" he answered, "What is the problem? Why are you treating him like this?".

Gibbs sighed "You call me down here for something important Ducky?" he asked, clearly not wanting to talk.

"For gods sakes, Jethro!" Ducky said, his voice getting louder. "Are you angry at Anthony because he was the one to take out Daniel Budd". When Gibbs said nothing Ducky continued "You cannot be the one to put every bad guy away, Jethro".

"Why don't you stick to the body's Ducky" Gibbs said, indicating the end of the subject.

"Fine. I will let you know when I have something for you, Agent Gibbs" Ducky said before turning his back to Gibbs.

Gibbs stared at his back for a second before walking out of autopsy and into the elevator, not noticing Tony hiding behind a wall.

Tony sighed in relief as the elevator doors shut.

"Did nobody tell you it's rude to eavesdrop, Anthony?" Ducky's voice said from the hall way, causing Tony to jump.

"Jesus, Ducky. Don't do that" he said putting a hand on his chest.

Ducky smiled slightly, amused "Any reason you are out here, Anthony?" he asked.

Tony sighed "I came down to see if you had anything on-" he paused for a second, glancing into the autopsy doors "the victim".

Ducky watched Tony for a second, knowing something was defiantly wrong with the younger man. "I found something rather interesting" he said as he started to walk back into autopsy.

Tony frowned "I thought you told Gibbs you didn't have anything yet?" he asked, remembering how Ducky said he would call Gibbs if he found anything, and watched as Ducky turned back around.

Ducky gave out a small chuckle "I know" he smiled "But he doesn't know that" and Tony had to smile in response. Ducky could be real devious when he wanted to be.

 **A/N: So, this is the first chapter. I wasn't originally planning on doing lots of chapters for this story, considering I have other stories I need to get updated, but I just needed a break from writing them for a bit. Hope it was okay. Thanks, Haylee.**


End file.
